EL VIGILANTE
by ness.ssen
Summary: Seneca Crane había tenido un momento de debilidad. Y pagaría por ello. (el resumen es malo, dadme una oportunidad y leeroslo) :) Todo esto pertenece al mundo creado por Suzanne Collins. reviews porfavor, gracias:))


Seneca Crane estaba en su apartamento cuando recibió una tarjeta del presidente Snow, en l a que le pedía que acudiese a una cita para felicitarle por su trabajo en los juegos. La entrevista, grabada en el jardín privado del presidente, fue retransmitida en el capitolio y los doce distritos. En ella, además de comentar el despliegue de medios necesario para los juegos, le anunciaron a Seneca que el presidente le otorgaba una casa y le permitía su retiro.

Cuando la entrevista acabó, dos agentes escoltaron a Seneca hacia una sala, en la que supuestamente podría conocer los detalles de su nueva vida. Los agentes se fueron y las puertas se cerraron. La sala quedó a oscuras. Una gran pantalla se encendió, y en ella comenzaron a sucederse imágenes de los juegos. Se repetían sucesivamente las mismas escenas, la chica en llamas protegiendo a el hijo del panadero, el diciéndole que la amaba, como no eran atrapados por los mutos,… Y finalmente su final. Las jaulas de la noche, a punto de ser mordidas. Acto de rebelión para Snow, acto de amor de cara al público. De repente, la voz de Snow tronó en la sala:

-Seneca, has fallado como vigilante. La mente de unos críos ha dominado la tuya. No supiste matarlos a tiempo, y nos sobra una vida.

El antiguo vigilante jefe comenzó a sentir miedo. Conocía al presidente, sabía de su crueldad. Pero aún así suplicó.

-No Seneca, Panem no necesita otra rebelión. Querido amigo, tú amas tanto a este país como yo, ascendiste desde tu humilde distrito hasta aquí, tienes el mismo deseo que yo de poder, de orden, de mantener las cosas como están. Así que imagínate que tú quedases libre, a salvo, sin hacerte pagar tu error. ¿Cuánto tardaría un rebelde en colarse en el puesto de vigilante, como los disuadiríamos de hacer lo mismo que la señorita Katniss Everdeen? No, tú tienes que pagar, igual que ella. Pero no de cara al público. Les habéis dado esperanza, y si se la intentamos quitar se alzaran en armas. Pero no te preocupes, querido Seneca, no dolerá. Y sobretodo, nadie te reconocerá, solo yo sabré que has muerto.

La pantalla se apagó. Y del centro de la sala comenzó a emerger una columna, en la que había un cuenco de cristal. El cuenco llevaba en su interior un puñado de las diminutas bayas con las que los dos vencedores habían desafiado el poder del Capitolio. Las acompañaba una tarjeta manuscrita en la que ponía:

Sé que no podrás. Si mañana sigues vivo, te soltaremos en la arena abandonada, en tu propia arena. Allí tendrás una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Entonces, Seneca Crane lloró. Lloró por él, pero sobretodo lloró por su sentimiento de culpa. La chica no se merecía todo lo que le iba a pasar, no era justo que tuviese a todo el capitolio detrás. Lloró por todo su equipo de preparación, y por el chico del pan, que no sabían los que se les venía encima. Lloró por todos los tributos a los que a lo largo de los años había ayudado a matar, y por los vencedores, a los que había dejado solos en la vida para poder controlarlos. Lloró por su familia, a la que no había vuelto a ver desde que se fue del distrito 12, con dieciséis años. Por su hermano pequeño, al que había abandonado allí. Comenzó a pensar en lo que podía hacer para conseguir sobrevivir en la arena, sabía que sería difícil pero tenía una oportunidad.

Y cuando casi amanecía, Seneca Crane se levantó y, como a un títere al que le han cortado los hilos, avanzó hacia el centro de la mesa, cogió las bayas y se las tragó. Se negaba a que incluso su muerte estuviese controlada por Snow.

Minutos después, cuando dos de los vigilantes más importantes entraron a buscarle para llevarlo a la arena, ya había dejado de respirar.

Uno de los vigilantes se arrodilló y le tomó el pulso. Nada. Mientras lo hacía, se le escapó una lágrima. Ese vigilante conocía a Seneca Crane, la última víctima del poder del capitolio. El nombre de ese vigilante era Plutarch Heavensbee.


End file.
